BeKnighted 2
by montezia93
Summary: It has been months since the alien dragon had escaped and since the failure of pet project. Patrick, however, still  contrive ways of destroying Ben and his friends once and for all. Meanwhile, Squire is soon to become a knight, yet is unsure about it.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Ben and his friends Kevin and Gwen had come to help the forever knights slay a dragon. Like many times before, the attempt had failed, but only this time had the dragon escaped. Briar's father, Patrick, was ever more persistent in acheiving this mission, even after so many of his knights became doubtful. But this was just usual for Patrick, for his father had always been persistent.

A few days after the incident, an attempt that his father had made to get vengence, also spite of this, Patrick would keep on trying.

" That's enough practice for now, boys," announced Connor. The knights had come back from practicing killing a dragon. They had used an enormous robotic one as a substitute. Briar had to help design the dragon. He was very skilled in designing robotic items and was tech savvy in just about anything.

" Connor!" a knight came running in.

"What is it?" he replied.

" It's the king!" the knight frantically replied. "He just fell down some stairs!"

Squire, who had been working on a project, dropped his wrench and swiflty got up. "Where is he?"

" Right this way," replied the fellow knight, leading him to where his father was.

Patrick, the forever king, got back to his feet with the aid of a knight. Squire ran over to his side.

" Are you all right?"

Patrick turned towards his son, his eyes fixed on him. "I'm fine. I can manage on my own,"

He managed to walk back to his throne, where he usually remained seated. Squire was relieved.

" I'll be sure to return if you have any problems," assured the squire.

" No need," Patrick said. " You can return to whatever you were doing. And on your way, request that Connor come here at once,"

" Right," The blond young man obeyed, and within a few moments Connor had walked in. The tall knight had on usual armor without his cap on. His long black hair gently flowed as he walked.

" What ever is the matter?" Connor inquired." I heard that you fell,"

" There's no problem.I'm fine," replied Patrick." It's just that I've been thinking that it was time for my son to become kinghted,"

" He seems a bit unready," disagreed Connor. "Perhaps we should wait a few more months,"

" He's been a squire for quite some time. I believe that he has worked well," replied Patrick. " But perhaps we'll see where your advice leads. But, it will be a month instead,"

Connor thought back to the time that Squire had told Ben where the dragon was heading. Soon after that incident, he still saw the young man as a bit cowardly. But he couldn't disagree with his leader.

"Alright," he agreed finally.


	2. Chapter 2

" Not good!" Violet panicked. Her ship was runnig short of fuel, and she had yet to reach her destination. She would be trapped in space forever! The Nekunian tried to think of something before the ship ran out of fuel. She needed to get to the Triangulm galaxy, so that she could cut a deal with some distant allies, The White hand, who lived on a planet in that galaxy. But seeing as she was still 5 days from there and running out of fuel, she was out of luck.

"Damn!" She plans for taking rule of Nekunia looked nearly unacheivable. Before completely giving up, she then thought of something. She walked over to her Miss Starks Model D supercomputer and commanded " Find me the nearest inhabited planet,"

" Commencing," replied a handsome Nekunian male hologram that appeared out of a projector located adjacent to the computer screen. Within moments, a map of the Milky Way galaxy pulled up. A green cirlce appeared around a blue planet. Compared to violet's home planet, it was much smaller.

" Is this it?" demanded Violet, sounding slightly irked and uninterested. " Tell me about it,"

As the holographic avatar spoke, images of the mentioned things appeared." Earth is inhabited by humans,approximately 7 billion of them. There are 7 continents named: North america, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Austrailia and Antartica. Each of these continents are different, in climate, culture and geography. Four oceans border these continents, the..

" I didn't ask for a damn history lesson!" Violet pounded a fist on the desk at which the computer sat. " I need to know where I can acquire more fuel, as well as weapons. You know, organizations that deal with..bad things,"

" Yes,miss. Of course, " replied the avatar. A list of organizations was pulled up." These are all known criminal organizations and gangs,"

" I need ones that know about alien technology," demanded Violet.

" Yes,Of course,miss, " Within seconds, only a few organization remained.

" Are you serious? This is just as bad as Nekunia," responded Violet." alright. Give me an established one with alot of members,"

"The forever knights,miss," replied the Avatar. "They are a secret, humanocentric organization that deals in collecting alien weapons and other illegal dealings. This has lasted for hundreds of are 2 splinter factions: One that is lead by Patrick, which is the main organization. Their current goal is in finding a planet full of dragons and slaying them. The other is led by Driscoll, who plans to rule the Earth.."

" Mmm,this one sounds deliciously deviant," said Violet Licking her lips." But what about the main group? Would I want to take my chances of joining a splintered group, or the real deal,the main one?" Violet thought.

" Perhaps, miss, you should choose neither," suggested the avatar." Getting yourself into the dealings of these individuals is very unwise,"

" I wasn't asking for your opinion!" Violet snapped. "What matters is that I reign supreme over Nekunia. The splinter group may share my similair interests,but the main group needs a way to get to the planet full of dragons. Which planet is that by the way?"

" That is in the Pegasus galaxy, on a rocky planet,"

"Nice," replied Violet. "But for now,we're going to Earth,"

The Nekunian navigated the ship in the direction of Earth.

" I need the coordinates of the forever knights, the splinter group,"

The avatar gave her the location. Violet adjusted the ship accordingly. As she neared the planet, the gravitational pull grew stronger and stronger. It was an overwhelming sensation, but Violet had grown accustomed to it. Within moments, she landed in front of a large castle. She got up and walked onto a platform.

" Activate disguise,"

" Certainly, miss," replied the avatar. On a computer screen appeared Violet. She admired her dark violet feline-like ears, and matching tail. She was well endowed, as well as having an hourglass shape.

" I need a human disguise, and don't show me an ugly one!"

" But miss, beauty comes in all forms, shapes and sizes,"

" Hurry!"

" Yes,miss," A myriad of human disguises appeared on the screen. Violet quickly passed through most of them, disatisfied. Her face began to twist in disguist.

" If all humans look like this,it's really sad,"

"Perhaps you should chose a Goth or punk human," suggested the avatar. "After all, you do like an aesthetic that is rather dark,"

" You're right," Violet agreed. " The most useful thing you've said all . Let's see...this one!"

" Certainly.."

" Quit saying that! It's starting to irriate me,"

" Alright," replied the avatar. "Processing request,"

The platform on which Violet stood lit up. Two scanners,across from each other,moved vertically. After a minute, Violet stepped out in her new disguise. She had pale peachy skin, dark blue eyes, long jet-black hair, and wore bright red lipstick, black skintight pvc pants,a corset top, and 3 inch platform heels.

" I could get used to this form," Violet admired herself in the mirror." Now,one more thing,"

She walked over to a drawer and got out a translator that resembled a choke necklace. Before putting it on, she plugged in some wires into the device. She got on her computer, and searched for the language that was most widely spoken in the area. She had found that out to be American english.

Within moments, she had downloaded every slang,every word, dialect and accent of the american language. When she was finished, she fastened the necklace securely around her neck.

Though Violet was still angry that her plans weren't runnig exactly how she wanted them to go, she remained hopeful. _One day_, She thought._ I will have all that I want._

She opened the door to the ship and stepped out. It was night time. There was a full monn in the sky.

Up ahead, she saw a huge and towering dark mass._ This must be the building._

Violet walked towards the door. Putting aside all apprehension, she boldly knocked on the door. Moments later, a figure,probably human, who was dressed in full armor, opened the door. He looked down on Violet, and answered in a rough voice," What do you want?"

" What do I want?" Violet repeated. " I have a proposition for you that will fufill my whims,"

" Why should we help you?" asked a second knight, standing beside the first one. "Move along,"

" Well, if you feel that way, you will be at a huge loss. You'll never know all of the cool advanced technology that I offer, and of the way that i have of getting you to the palnet full of dragons. But, that's what you seem to want,"

Violet slowly turned in the opposite direction.

" Wait!" called out one of the knights behind her.

Violet felt confident that her plan would work. She slowly turned back around." I'm listening,"

" How do you know we're after a planet full of dragons?" inquired the first knight.

" You'd be surprised what kind of information you could find with an advanced supercomputer," replied Violet. "It's one of the many things that I have to offer,"

Before Violet had left Nekunia, she stocked up on all of the latest technology to use as a bribe. By far, Nekunian technology was ranked as the most advanced in the universe by the Galactic council for Technology. Far and wide and in many universes, many aliens had sought after Nekunian technology. There were probably a few planets that had not heard of Nekunia. Violet guessed that Earth was one of them.

" If you'll take me to your leader,then I'll explain more,"

" Don't do it!" urged the second knight. "She's probably lying,"

" If I was lying, would I offer you this?" Violet got out an EPEC, a small remote like device. She issued out commands to her holographic avatar in Nekunian. Within a few moments, 3 small chips appeared in her palm. She uttered a few words, and threw the chips aside. Within a few moments, 3 Nekunian gadgets appeared. The first one was a white cube. Violet picked it up.

"This is the HMSC-4, a powerful super computer capable of finding information about planets by taking in wavelenghts from radios,television and the computer, and translating it onto here. Anything, as long as it has a wavelength, can have that information revealed. It even has a type of GPS to find locations and can even be used to find humans,"

Violet put down the HMSC-4, and picked up the next gadget, a round orb.

" This is an energy bomb," Violet said, raising touched a red dot on the side. The orb expanded." You throw this towards an object or person, and it follows them by heat. It explodes as soon as it hits them or comes very close. The person is then knocked unconscious for a few hours,"

She put that down and introduced the third object. Before she could tell of its uses, a tall and muscular knight came up to the door.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

" I've come here to offer you help.." Violet began, but was cut off.

" In what?"

" To help you find the planet full of Osgogrians,the "alien dragons" that you're after," Violet added air quotes as she said alien dragon.

" Did either of you tell her this?" The large knight's blue eyes flashed to each knight. Both of them quickly shook thier heads.

" She just knows," said one of them.

"Provided I used a super computer," Violet held up the HMSC-4. "And there's more that I have to offer, if you'll let me help you,"

The third large knight thought for a moment. He then narrowed his eyes, and beckoned Violet

Inside the large castle reminded Violet of her own large house. Well, the one she used to live in before she had been kicked out.

The knight led her into the room where Patrick had been sitting. He looked up when he saw the knight followed by Violet. His luminous blue gaze darted over to her.

" Connor,why have you brought her here?"

" Actually,sir, it's not more of why I'm here," Violet confidently walked to where Patrick was, and rested her hands on his left shoulder. " I'm offering you something generous. I have gadgets to help you in your plan to slay these beasts,"

Patrick turned his gaze from her to Connor. He shot him a questioning look." How did she inquire-?"

" I just know. I can find out anything with this super computer," Violet held out the HMSC-4 to the forever king. " You will find their planet with this. And you will be able to wipe out Osgogrians with some very powerful weapons,"

" How do we know that you won't betray us?" Connor asked,still full of suspicion.

" How do I know that you really want to slay a planet full of dragons?"asked Violet. "Apparently, you all must not be advanced enough to even travel out of your own galaxy to Osgog to slay those dragons,"

Violet stepped back from the king and walked over to Connor." And without me, you'll probably never get the chance to. Mister over here dosen't look like he has much time to, and what a pity it'll be if you died, just like that, never fufulling your wish?"

She had once again walked over to Patrick's side, once again resting her hands on his shoulder.

" So what will it be?"

Patrick sat there quietly he looked over to Violet." Alright,"

" But first, before I can help any of you, you must do something for me," Violet demanded, her hands on her hips.


End file.
